1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed warmer apparatus and more particularly pertains to providing an apparatus that will couple with wall and floor air vents to force air between a blancket and bed for warming the mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an air directing device is known in the prior art. More specifically, air directing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling the flow of air are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,992 to Yu discloses an air cooled/heating seat cushion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,230 to Spitalnick discloses air conditioned cushion covers. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,158 to Marton discloses an air delivery duct. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,401 to Chesnut and Parrigin discloses a fireplace heat exchanger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,328 to Bouverie discloses a wall-mounted hair dryer. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,800 to Brockmeyer discloses an outlet tube for air conditioning systems.
In this respect, the bed warmer apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an apparatus that will couple with wall and floor air vents to force air between a blancket and bed for warming the mattress.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bed warmer apparatus which can be used for providing an apparatus that will couple with wall and floor air vents to force air between a blancket and bed for warming the mattress. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.